


Plug In Baby

by millionstar



Category: Muse
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, M/M, bandom - non au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionstar/pseuds/millionstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> An interpretation of what <i>really</i> happened at Ricoh Arena on 05/20/13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug In Baby

**Author's Note:**

>  I really cannot stress that this is in no way to be taken seriously.  But, can I say right now that I fucking _love_ this band?

Beta/Support:  The wonderful [](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dolce_piccante**](http://dolce-piccante.livejournal.com/).  <3

"It's not funny, you fucking wanksock," Matthew growls, narrowing his eyes at Dominic.  He crosses his arms and glares in an attempt to come across as menacing, but the truth is, Matthew Bellamy couldn't be more adorable in this moment if he tried to be.

Dominic is thankful for this, but that doesn't mean he has no intention of milking this situation for all it's worth.  This is why, most likely, Dominic doubles over in laughter again, cackling loudly.

Matthew's lower lip emerges to become another visitor to this particular pity party, Dominic wiping his eyes.  It's when Matthew crosses his arms like a child that the drummer sighs and rolls his eyes, reaching to pull Matthew into his arms.

"Come on.  Stop pouting."

"Leave me alone."

"Is... is there a bruise there?" Dominic asks with a giggle.  "On your wee little bum?  Lemme see."

"As if I'm letting you anywhere near my arse now.  This is _your_ fault, you realize.  I did it for you, it just happened to backfire, you bitch," Matthew pouts.

"Come on, you were the one that nearly burned down the stadium."

Matthew pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply.  "Dominic."

"Ahh, Matt.  This is one of those stories we'll be telling our well, our kids, or maybe just our dogs, or maybe Chris-"

Matthew points at him, eyes wide.  "No!  No telling Chris!  Just let them all continue to think it was a kaoss pad malfunction!  Besides, it was _your_ fault that I tripped over my own feet, Dom!"

"Me?  What the fuck did _I_ do?"

"You were all, prancing around in that way..." Matthew wiggles his fingers, "that _way_ that you do, with your trousers all tight, like your simply begging to be bent over something and buggered immediately."  


  


Dominic merely grins; this only serves to infuriate Matthew even more. 

"And so, since I am just _that_ irresistible  you wore the plug because you wanted to be fully prepared for me to fuck you.  I don't blame you, Matt, it's totally understandable."

Matthew sighs, letting Dominic pull him into his lap.  Dominic kisses Matthew's neck and tries to calm the pouty singer down.  


  


"It was just a false alarm," Matthew offers, still pouting, "it's too bad that the authorities had to come down, it's not like anyone got hurt or anything."

"Can I say something?"

"Since when did you start asking?  Just say it."

"I have to admire the way you managed to land your arse, or specifically, your plug, directly onto the kaoss pad on that guitar.  I'm surprised it didn't hurt you, though, when it sparked the outage!"

"Well," Matthew begins, shrugging slightly, pout firmly in place.  Dominic rolls his eyes and smiles, his hands drifting down to cup Matthew's hilariously injured backside.  "It hurts a little, yeah. But..."

"But what?"

Matthew wrinkled his nose.  "It kind of felt good, for a second, I mean, when it, you know, when it... sparked.  It vibrated and, yes, it gave me a bit of a... moment."

"Oh my god, you are a _sick_ fuck."

"I'm also injured!"

"Yeah?  Want me to kiss it better," Dominic asks, bringing their lips together softly, that ever-present grin firmly in place, "my little plug in baby?"

Matthew smiles, their lips meeting again.  "Shut.  Up."


End file.
